Cora Benson
Cora is the love interest of both Dan Moody and Hayden Roberts in the Australian comedy series A Moody Christmas. ''She reappears in the spin-off series ''The Moodys, this time as Dan's girlfriend. Biography Cora becomes a regular guest to the Moody's Christmas gatherings due to dating either Dan or Hayden. She wishes to be a fashion designer and by her second appearance has already managed to gain a scholarship in London. Romances Dan Moody Dan met Cora shortly after his last girlfriend dumped him at the airport. He finds himself connecting with her over the course of their first Christmas gathering and at the end of the day kisses her on impulse. When Cora takes a scholarship in England where Dan lives, they grow closer and by their third Christmas are going steady, but keep it quiet to avoid upsetting Hayden. The relationship is cut short as Cora wants to move back to Australia while Dan wants to take up a job in England. Cora spends her next Christmas single, but by the following year she's back with Hayden. One year later, Dan decides to give it one more chance. To his disappointment, Cora is engaged to Hayden. This coupled with the sudden death of his grandmother convinces Dan to move to England and not come back again. Cora realises that she doesn't want to lose Dan and calls off her engagement with Hayden. Dan and Cora finally go steady and spend the next year in England. They move back to Australia, where they get their own place and deal with the trials of family life. Things become tense when Dan reveals that he wants to have a baby some day, which Cora isn't ready for. They get into an argument that's left unresolved as Cora is called away on business. When she gets back, they're forced together during the wedding of Dan's uncle Terry. Due to complications, the wedding has to be postponed. Dan then decides to take advantage of the situation and proposes to Cora, who accepts and marries him on the spot. Hayden Roberts Cora started dating Hayden shortly before her first Christmas with the Moodys. Hayden doesn't seem to care much about Cora, as he dumps her at his family's Christmas party to hang out with his friends. This becomes the first step towards Cora taking an interest in Dan. When Cora moves to England, their relationship comes to an end, but Hayden holds out hope that they could get back together. When Dan and Cora break up, she and Hayden keep things platonic, but are back together a year later. Hayden proposes to Cora and she accepts, but a combination of Hayden's pompous attitude and her lingering feelings for Dan convince Cora to break things off with Hayden and get back with Dan. The last time Hayden appears, he's turned a new leaf and forgiven them both. Dan suspects he wants to take Cora back, but luckily is proven wrong. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests